Wireless receivers are affected by interference in the form of spurious tones. These tones may be caused by other wireless receivers co-existing in the cell-phone platform or other noise sources. Spurious tones are normally caused by phase/frequency detector and divider circuits in the feedback control path. Spurious tones may be defined as systematic timing fluctuations in an oscillator waveform. In the time domain, the presence of systematic timing fluctuations in an oscillation waveform represents a periodic timing error. In the frequency domain, it manifests as the undesired tones in the frequency spectrum. Ideally, an oscillator output spectrum centers at a single frequency with no spurious tones. In reality, the presence of spurious tones causes other frequency components to appear in the oscillator output spectrum. Spurious tones degrade the overall sensitivity of the receiver. There are heretofore unaddressed needs in reducing spurious tones with previous solutions.